


Formal Wear

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Written for Kinktober 2020 He loves a man in formal wear
Relationships: Curtis/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948675
Kudos: 5





	Formal Wear

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not read comments, view hits or kudos or anything. Comments are disabled so any purity crusaders are out of luck.
> 
> This is fic twelve of me doing Kinktober this year. I am not using one specific prompt list but cherry picking from several of them. I do not know if I'll do all 31 days or not yet

Formal Wear

“I should just get a clip on,” Shiro said annoyed drawing his attention where his husband was trying and failing to tie the bow tie thanks to his floating prosthesis. He walked over and began to tie the tie for him. “I’m sure you get tired of doing this every time.”

“No, I love doing this,” he said and then ran his hands over Shiro’s shoulders. “I’ve always loved a man in formal wear.” he said and ran his hands down the side. “The lines, the style, and of course the texture.” He leaned in to his husband and whispered in his ear. “It gets me so hot that tonight after that banquet I’m going to give you a night you’ll never forget.”

“We’ve got time now,” Shiro said giving him a look that always drove him wild. “And you’re looking pretty good in your formal wear too.” He laughed and glanced at the clock. They didn’t have time for much but they did have a bit of time and Shiro was looking very good in that suit. He could tell by Shiro’s face that his husband knew he was going to give in but he didn’t care. H e knelt down infront of Shiro and began to carefully unzip his pants. “Just remember we’ve got to avoid stains.”

The End


End file.
